Heather Mackenzie
|resides = Manhattan, New York |billed_from = Des Moines, Iowa |trainer = 3x wrestling in Des Moines |current_efeds = none |previous_efeds = TXW, WGEF, IWE, WCW, NAW, UPW2k, FWAR, FPW, BWF, PCW |debut = October 1, 2007 }}Heather Ann Mackenzie (born March 10, 1984) is an American professional wrestler and former adult film star she is most known for her work in World Championship Wrestling where she is a 2 time WCW women's champion Early life Heather Ann Mackenzie was born in Des Moines, Iowa on May 3, 1985. In Heather's earlier years she was caught up in a huge divorce case between her parents who were both powerful names in Iowa. Eventually Heather ended up with her mother and rarely saw her father. When she did have time with her father she spent it watching wrestling which is what got her interested in the first place. In high school Heather was interested in tennis, volleyball, and basketball. At age 17 Mackenzie decided to live her dream and begin her training for professional wrestling. Her father helped to fund her training which took place at 3xWrestling in Des Moines. Mackenzie graduated from Valley High School in 2002 and began to wrestle with 3XW full-time. Mackenzie soon grew tired of the limited female division and decided to broaden her horizons. Pornographic career When Heather turned 19 she moved out to California to get more experience. However Heather's wrestling dreams faded as she found herself looking for money in the big city of Los Angeles. Heather made money posing nude for many pictorials that ended up being posted on the internet. Heather found herself to be very comfortable with the concept and eventually made a career out of it. Heather has been featured in Playboy and various other nude magazines. Mackenzie got her real push in the adult industry when she signed on to take part of Clubjenna in 2005 at the age of 21. Mackenzie was featured with such stars as Jenna Jameson, Makenzie Lee, and Sofia Rossi. Heather was content with her life and in early 2007 she was introduced to now boyfriend Nicolas Slater who was also an aspiring professional wrestler by one of their mutual friends. Slater eventually had the impact on her to make her turn back to wrestling. Early career Mackenzie had trouble finding work right off the bat but signed her first wrestling contract with TXW. She wrestled a few matches for them and severed ties with the company after signing a contract with WGEF where she was hired to be apart of the Rock and Cock Connection. Mackenzie was the manager of Mr. Kennedy and The Rock. However the storyline was cut short and Mackenzie's contract with WGEF was ended. Mackenzie then went to be with Slater in IWE. Slater and Mackenzie made an impact in IWE taking part of a feud with another couple in the federation, however the promotion closed it's doors abruptly leaving Slater and Mackenzie out of a job. World Championship Wrestling The Beginning After the fall of IWE Mackenzie took a few months off from wrestling and in June 2008 signed a contract with World Championship Wrestling. Mackenzie debut at the Great American Bash in a 6 woman battle royal for the number on contender spot for the women's championship. Mackenzie eliminated four contestants and was then eliminated by Athena. Heather then began having a few random matches here and there to boost her and keep her on the scene but it wasn't until her feud with Stephanie Starrett that Mackenzie was seen as a big player in WCW. The feud started when Simply Priceless was on the mic at a house show, Starrett came out to challenge the tag team to a handi-capped match. However before they could reply Slater and Mackenzie made their way out only to criticize both parties. This sparked the feud between Mackenzie and Starrett. On the August 7th addition of Thunder Starrett and Mackenzie squared off and Mackenzie was beat. Starrett then got the chance to fight Slater for his Cruiserweight championship in what would be a loss for Starett due to Mackenzie. The next night at a house show Mackenzie announced that she wanted a "turn back the record books" match against Starrett to prove that she was the better wrestler. Starrett accepted the challenge and on the August 15 addition of Thunder Mackenzie beat Starrett. However it was announced before the match that it wouldn't be a turn back the record match but rather a chance for Mackenzie to get a shot at the Women's championship contention. The women feuded till the August Pay Per View Road Wild where Mackenzie defeated Starrett in a "tie-breaker" and Mackenzie gained contention for the women's championship. Mackenzie then began feuding with the Women's champion Addison Cole, winning a triple threat match against Cole and former Women's champion Athena. Mackenzie had a few other winning efforts against Cole leading up to Fall Brawl. WCW Women's Champion On September 28, 2008 Mackenzie beat Addison Cole for the WCW women's championship after a slight interference from Nick Slater. Mackenzie then debuted her newest move "Generic Bitch Killer" for the win. On the October 6th addition of Nitro Mackenzie lost the title in a triple threat match where Addison Cole pinned Athena. Mackenzie had an interview in a WCW exclusive that stated Cole didn't deserve the title, and that she would get her re-match. Mackenzie and Cole are set to fight for the title in the first ever female ladder match in WCW history at Halloween Havoc on October 26. On October 25, 2008 Mackenzie unveiled her rumored Playboy cover at a press conference at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. At Halloween Havoc Mackenzie secured her second women's championship against Cole after driving her from the top of the ladder through a table with the generic bitch killer and then climbing the ladder. The Solution On October 28 in a WCW exclusive from a house show, Mackenzie, Nick Slater, Ashton West, and Ezra Starr announced their alliance which would be named "The Solution". According to the exclusive their job was to "fix" the WCW roster. Heather was set to defend her title against Trish Stratus at WCW's World War Three but in an unsavy business decision WCW went bankrupt and had to close it's doors. New-Age Wrestling Heather Mackenzie made her in-ring debut to NAW on the first addition of Fury, the promotions first show in the main event against Grace Taylor. The match was made as a result of a budding feud with Taylor and Mackenzie's interest in protecting her boss Alexander Wyatt. Ultimate Professional Wrestling 2k Mackenzie wrestled her first match in UPW2k in a handi-capped match with Ashton West against Angel Evans which she and West won. On the February 13th edition of Anarchy Mackenzie defeated Angel Evans to become the company's first crowned champion and first UPW Divas Champion. It was revealed the next week that Mackenzie had a new tag team partner, Colbie Stevens and the pair called themselves Vicious and Delicious. Premium Championship Wrestling Mackenzie made her debut in PCW at the pay per view PCW Shellshock when she attacked the PCW Tag team Champions Generation Next (Aaron and Nathan Warrens) after their match. The next week Mackenzie made an appearance once again on Sunday Night Knockout when she helped four other women attack the newly crowned PCW Women's Champion Talia Skye to form a group now called toxic. The next week on Rapture Mackenzie and Heather Monroe announced their tag team The Heathers. They debuted in a winning effort against Asalto a Luchadores. A couple weeks later they joined as part of the stable The Elite after a losing effort to Lopez and Skye at Rapture XXXI. The week after at Slamathon II they won the number one contendership for the PCW World tag team championship. Mackenzie and Monroe won the titles at Cataclysm (2011) and were the last champions for that run of PCW. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Darwin's Theory' (Chicken Wing Over-the-shoulder crossface) -Adopted from Nick Slater **'Generic Bitch Killer' (Implant DDT) *'Signature Moves' **'Mack the knife' (jacknife powerbomb) **'Fixed' (Knee Facecrusher) **'Eat Dirt' (Hair-pull Curbstomp) **Head scissors Choke **Camel Clutch **Mulitple Suplex Variations; ***German ***Fisherman ***Snap ***Double Underhook **Multiple Bulldog Variations; ***Standing ***Running ***Diving **Reverse Surfboard while standing on the opponent's hair **Russian Legsweep **Pendulum Backbreaker **Hair Pull Snapmare **Standing Dropkick **Running Lariat **Implant DDT **Snap Moonsault **Bronco Buster With Nick Slater **''Stretch Armstrong'' Fujiwara Armbar **Jumping Double Cutter **Monkey Flip (Heather) into Modified Backbreaker (Nick) **Reverse STO (Heather) into prone knee (Nick) *'Nicknames' **The Dangerous Beauty **'The Generic Bitch Killer' *'Theme Songs' **Heather's first theme was "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu **Heather used "Eye of the Storm" by Killswitch Engage in WCW and NAW **Heather currently uses "Too Hott" by M.C.M *'Wrestlers managed by Heather' **Nick Slater **Ezra Starr **Heather Monroe *'Notable Allies' **Nick Slater **Hadley Harper **Ezra Starr **Ashton West **Heather Monroe *'Notable Feuds' **Stephanie Starrett **Addison Cole Championships and Accomplishments *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Women's Champion (2 times) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling 2k' **UPW Divas Champion (1 time/first) *'Playboy' **'Covergirl' (November 2008) *'Premium Championship Wrestling' **PCW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Heather Monroe Personal life She is in a relationship with fellow wrestler Nick Slater and the pair live together in their Manhattan apartment. They also own a condo in Miami. Heather is an only child and she is off-screen best friends with former OCW Women's Champion Hadley Harper who she met upon moving to Los Angeles. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:1985 births Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Wrestlers from Iowa Category:Characters from Iowa